Is it Me, or is it Hot in Here?
by FeltsonandDramione
Summary: Oneshot about a lovely book series you've prolly never heard of: Legends of Karak Tor. Giv it a read, and tell me what you think :)


**Is It Me, or is it Hot in Here?**

My name is Hayden Barlow, and I'm horny as hell and I'm alone in a tent with a girl named Assandra, daughter of Sorge, elder of the Grey Abbey.

We got permission from Sorge and my dad, Reggie, to go camping by ourselves because they knew we were together, and knew we couldn't be kept apart. Even Cassock knew Assandra wasn't a virgin anymore. He knew we had lost it to each other while we were on an assignment together, capturing the few remaining watchers that were still around after the War of the Swords. Even better, we were wed three years after my brother Ewan and I arrived. But anyway, back to the present.

Assandra is hot. I mean, smoking hot. I could tell she was horny too, just by looking at her shifting around every time I looked at her. Her face flushes, and she looks away all uncomfortable – like. And now, we were in a tent together… alone.

I leaned over swiftly, setting my face by her ear. "I want you Assandra, and I know you want me too. So why not combine our wants, and make our dreams come true?" she visibly shivered, showing how anticipated she was. I tugged her earlobe gently, eliciting a moan from her. She turned me around, so I was sitting on my arse, and straddled my hips. My cock was getting painfully uncomfortable, restrained within my jeans. She ground her hips against mine, forcing a growl from my throat.

"You naught mirrorling. What would Cassock say if he saw you right now, hmm?" She stopped, looked at me, and forcefully pushed her lips to mine. I unbuttoned her knee-length coat, only to find absolutely nothing underneath it. I moaned, her nipples pebbled in pleasure; pleasure that I gave her. I felt the blood rush to my lower regions, causing my cock to twitch. I ran my hands up and down her sides, settling one hand on her left breast, while my other hand went down towards her pretty little pussy. I twisted and pulled her nipple gently, pulling yet another moan from her mouth. I moved my mouth to her jaw, slowly kissing down her neck, sucking and biting gently. I latched onto her right nipple, gently licking it, biting it, than blowing on it.

She moaned delightfully, but exacted revenge. She pulled my hand away from her pussy, and ground her hips against my erection. "How is it fair that I'm naked, but you're still fully dressed? Time to rid you of these pesky nuisances."

She pulled of my shirt inch by inch, kissing every bit of freshly exposed skin. As she kissed my nipples, I thrust my hips up, rubbing my erection against her hot, wet core. She moaned, so I did it again. She soon got tired of the jean fabric (I was wearing the clothes I was wearing when I first got here) rubbing against her, so she, in haste, tried to get them off. She couldn't seem to figure out what to do with the zipper, so I had to help her out. I pulled down the zipper, hooked my thumbs under my boxer shorts and my pants, and pushed them down. She looked down at me, still surprised at my length and girth. I simply smirked and pulled her head towards mine, and kissed her deeply. She kissed me back, and soon it became frantically passionate.

We collapsed, me on top of her, my hard-on pressed into her leg. She reached down and wrapped her small hand around my length, causing a shiver to go through me. She slid her hand up and down a couple of times, before falling gracelessly to her knees and putting her mouth around me. I simply moaned. She giggled, the vibrations making me – if possible – harder. I pulled her up before I lost it, and kissed her. "My turn," I murmured huskily. I knelt, draped her legs over my shoulders, and licked along her slit. She yelped, bucking her hips, threading her fingers into my hair and pushing my head farther into that heavenly place between her legs.

I licked and nibbled until I felt her explode, muscles clamping down on my fingers. I licked the heavenly nectar until there was no more to drink. I pulled her down, looked at her in the eyes, and asked, "Ready luv?"

She nodded, and I slowly pushed my way into her tight, wet channel. I stopped, took a deep breath to control myself, and pulled out again. I thrust in slowly until her hips rose to meet mine. I thrust into her with abandon, making her cum again and again, screaming bloody murder. I felt my balls tighten, signaling that I was near the cliff.

I thrust in one more time, and gave an animalistic growl as a came deep within her. We both collapsed, too tired to talk and to move. Suddenly, she leaned up on her elbow, looked at me, and said six words: "Congratulations. You're going to be a father."

**Finish**


End file.
